hitlerparodyfandomcom-20200214-history
Best New/Unknown Unterganger Award
The Best New/Unknown Untergangers Award was a competition that was organized by Hitler Rants Parodies. This contest was first suggested via a thread on Downfallparodies.net. The award ended after the December 2015 winner was decided, in favor of the more inclusive Best Unterganger Award. Qualifications Qualification for New Unterganger To qualify to be entered into this award as a new Unterganger you: * Must have started making parodies in the last six months and have no more than 100 subscribers. * Must have been actively making parodies. Qualification for Unknown Unterganger To qualify to be entered into this award as an unknown Unterganger you: * Must have been making parodies for over 1 year and have less than 200 subscribers. * Must have been actively making parodies. Retired Untergangers and those who have been dormant couldn't be nominated. Nomination and voting Any Unterganger that met the criteria could've been nominated, but no self-nominations were allowed. There was one round of voting, which lasted until the end of the month. It appeared that the winner was determined entirely by the highest vote count as opposed to judging. The winner got a "Hitler is informed" video promoting them. Controversies On March 17, 2014, with the voting hardly even started, Hitler Rants Parodies deleted one of the nominees for the Award, Kaan Maz, because he voted for himself using another account. A similar incident occurred with Hanif837, but for the Unterganger of the Month Award in May 2012. On June 22, 2014, Hitler Rants Parodies banned a voter named Earl747 for voting using two accounts. Prior to the events, Earl747 had been banned on the Untergangers Chat for disruptive behavior and concurrently, the Downfallparodies.net chat. On October 16, 2014, the contest was suspended due to a scandal within the community. The contest returned in November, but on 20 November 2014, Hitler Rants Parodies decided due to recent events affecting the community and the contest itself, that the November 2014 Best New/Unknown Unterganger Award would be the last one to be held for the foreseeable future. The Best New/Unknown Unterganger Award was relaunched in March 2015. Initially, the winner for that month was Delphox's sockpuppet account. However, this wasn't discovered by the community until the end of June, where, at this point, it was decided that the month would get re-voted in July 2015, which Gb. Alexander winning the March award at the same time as Parodyhall winning the July 2015 round. Recipients 2014 2015 External links The board: http://www.downfallparodies.net/forum/27-best-newunknown-unterganger-award/ Trivia *Ironically, most of the award recipients have either gone inactive or retired from parody-making shortly after winning the award. Some have even closed their channels or had their channel terminated. This led a few to speculate that the award was "cursed". Parodyhall, a winner of the award himself, made a parody mocking this curse. This was actually due to the fact that most of these Untergangers fell under the short term category. Nevertheless, this was seen as the prime reason for the ending of the award. **Recipients that won the BNUU were classified as falling to the so called "BNUU curse" if they retired within a year of winning the award. Ironically enough, Parodyhall made a vow in the chat room to never fall to the curse, and he retired just over a year after winning the award, thereby keeping his vow to not fall to the curse. Category:Awards and Contests